The primary objective of the study is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of escalating doses of rHuKGF. The secondary objectives are to evaluate the incidence, severity and duration of oral mucositis and its clinical sequelae related to chemoradiotherapy; the incidence and severity of xerostomia and other late effect toxicities; and quality of life through the 12 months following completion of chemoradiotherapy.